The Idiocy First Love Gave Me
by Meepyonnee
Summary: First love is a blessing to others, but a curse to most. A series of one-shots ranging from Canon to AU. Anonymous characters.
1. Idiocy At Its Best

Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt is not mine.

Idiocy At Its Best

-:-:-:-:-

_Dedicated to my idiot cousin, who fell head over heels way too soon._

-:-:-:-:-

It started with a bang.

Okay, not really.

Everything started actually with school. Whoopee.

School is… school, obviously. School being fun and all. Complete with acads and grouchy teachers.

Add the fact that the school I'm going to is college.

And in college, once you're late, you were never here.

With that, I skip my first class ever for the second term of my first year. For an hour and thirty minutes, I wandered the halls, bumped fists with fellow indolent students, and ate French fries. What can I say? I'm a teenager. Teenagers love fries.

For the hour and a half after the first one, I was faced with a predicament every student is thrown into; the predicament that is 'interacting with new classmates'.

Inside the room lies a whiteboard in front, several uncomfortable looking chairs in the middle, and a lonesome trashcan at the back. Inside the room lies strange faces, not a single one I recognize. Great.

It went on like that for weeks. Strange faces stayed strange, until one fateful day.

On that day, the damn professor for that class picked twelve students for an event associated with dancing and humiliation. Guess what. I was picked first.

The experience wasn't that bad, I guess. Because of it, strange faces weren't so strange anymore. With time, I got to know those faces. The faces in that group had a mix of kind, intelligent, childish, stoic, moronic… well, you get the point. Each face had its own unique quirk.

One particular face definitely stood out.

He wasn't overly handsome or anything. He certainly wasn't one of the hot models (with six-pack abs) I swooned over. He didn't even have that sexy DJ voice!

I don't know what the hell came over me. Maybe it was his charming personality. Maybe it was the fact that he managed to somehow yank laughs out of my tiny, bitter heart.

Maybe he has some kind of voodoo control over me or something.

I think he was testing his voodoo skills when he texted me out of the blue. I didn't even know how he got my number. I bet he has magic.

Sadly, my theory was wrong. He admitted to somehow weaseling my phone number out of one of my friends.

Did you know what it was he texted me about? Homework. What about homework? Copy. He wanted to copy my homework. No, not "Please help me with the homework." It was "Yo Imma copy your homework. Give it to me."

Well… he didn't really say that. But he _did_ text me about letting him copy my homework. You know what the biggest problem is? The homework was for a Math subject. _Math._ Damn. I can't even be bothered to look for _x_ and _y_. Why would I let him copy my homework when it didn't even exist in the first place?

Then he said that he was just joking. A _joke._ A joke that wasn't even close to a joke.

But, hey, I laughed. I laughed because he thought I was good at Math.

I laughed because I couldn't believe he was talking to me.

And so it ensued. A text about homework became a text about goofy stories. Stories became jokes. Random jokes became teasing. Good-natured teasing became flirting. Awkward flirting became overt.

Those texts became calls.

Hey, I'm a girl. There's some kind of unspoken girl code that instructs me to be 'hard-to-get' to some extent, so I never called. He was the one who kept calling me.

The calls took place every night, the time when both of us were bored. Or maybe we both were just craving for someone to talk to.

It was obvious that we got along. Face-to-face though… now that was another story.

Sure, we talk at school. But, it's just that. Talking. Talking like we were acquaintances meeting again after thirty years of not speaking with each other.

It was frustrating.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello," I replied.

After that: nothing. It's like all those late night conversations never happened.

The worst part of it was after the usual awkward encounter at school, we just continue on throwing witty texts back and forth later that night. Then we meet again at school and crickets and tumbleweeds seemed to emerge out of nowhere.

The situation was even more so infuriating because we both knew that there was _something_ between us.

And then, there was nothing.

Nada.

Nil.

Zilch.

Zip.

I don't know what the heck happened. Just last night we were talking about what kind of child Hitler would have, and then '_Poof!'_ Everything was gone.

We didn't talk for at least a month.

And for that month I see him flirting with different girls.

And I know that he knows that I too flirt with other boys.

Maybe it was a sign, but it was a sign I chose to ignore when the new term approached. I don't remember exactly when, but I do remember that he texted me again when I was still ecstatic with the idea that I was finally a sophomore.

With that text, the cycle started again. Text, call, flirt. This time though, he replaced the 'flirt with other people' phase with the 'courting' phase.

That was so… well, sweet of him. I didn't know that there were still some guys born in this century who had the mind to court. I thought that in this generation a girl and a boy instantly became a couple when one frankly asks "Will you go out with me?" I thought that couples were united with a simple (but obnoxious) 'Boy is in a relationship with Girl' or 'Bitch is now married to Bastard' status update in a social networking website.

Courtship was definitely a refreshing breeze.

Hey, it wasn't like I wasn't courted before. I for one had many suitors. (Ahem.) But despite my abundance (ahem) of potential lovers, not one of them stuck around that long. They either got bored of my beauty—but seriously, I don't think that was _ever_ a reason—or they find a practically half naked trollop who had no reservations, and thus would be the instagirlfriend of their dreams.

This one though, _he_ stayed long enough to make me say yes.

He was a perfect gentleman throughout the whole courting thing. He was the gentleman grandmas had when they were young. He bought me flowers and chocolate and stuffed toys (cliché I know), he said sweet things (nothing poetic though), he walked me home (which was in the opposite direction of his home), and he always brought me my favorite food.

The last one was definitely what made me say yes. I'm sure of it.

The moment I said yes, I swear a choir sang a chorus. The moment I said yes, I swear the clouds cleared to make way for the sun and multiple rainbows.

The moment I said yes, I swear I started to see things brighter.

Hearts and flowers were everywhere.

We were happy together.

But happiness comes with a price. My happiness with him cost me everything else.

I was so wrapped up in his arms that my vision narrowed. All I saw was him.

My priorities were screwed. Academics seemed to matter so little. Friends and family mattered even less so.

I tried to set it straight, but still, I squeezed him in. We had study dates together, group dates with my friends, though I never introduced him to my family. That would be outright torture.

Regardless of my efforts, the plan did not work. He was very distracting whenever I was up for studying (it wasn't the _good_ kind of distracting either), my friends seemed to think that I was pushing them farther since I only talk to him during our group outings (he wasn't very comfortable with my circle of friends), and my family thought I was going through a rebellion since I was never home.

These efforts sprouted one thing though.

Clinginess.

I was too clingy, he said.

Is it bad that I tried?

We should cool off, he said.

I guess I tried too hard. I tried to have everything, but in the end I get nothing.

Surely boys like it when they are monopolized. He did it to me and I only followed his lead. When we started our relationship, all he wanted was that we be wrapped around each other's arms. Always.

During classes, he talked to me. Throughout breaks, he was with me. After school, he would take me to a restaurant. On weekends, we would have movie marathons.

I was only returning the favor; although I had my friends with me. Maybe that was the problem.

Being the idiot I am, I try again. Only this time, I snoop around first.

Couples nowadays switch phones, which is basically a teenager's whole life. When there are phones, there are passwords. With one password, I gain access to his social networking profile.

And there, _there_, I see it. He's been talking to another girl. A trollop.

It wasn't even 'just a friendly chat', as he so fondly called it. It was the kind of chat that started our relationship. Heck, it was the kind of chat long-term couples had.

They even exchanged phone numbers.

He gave a phone number that wasn't the one I've been calling or texting.

I confronted him about it. Do you know what he said?

"You're so childish. Be mature for a change."

I know that I am childish. Who isn't? I love chocolate milk and candies. I like the feeling of pajamas on me the whole day. I enjoy spending time with my family.

But for him to say that me being childish was the reason why he was clearly two-timing me...

That bastard.

Sure enough, a few days after my outburst, I see the status update 'Bitch is now married to Bastard'.

I'd say that I don't care, but it hurt. It hurt so badly. For him to throw away everything we had just because I was 'childish' was the end of my existence.

For a whole week, I lock myself in my room with only a gigantic tub of dark chocolate ice cream, my laptop, and several boxes of tissues to keep me company. For the whole week, I immersed myself into different Korean dramas.

I cut all the classes I have with him. Because of that action, my grades predictably plummeted to hell.

My parents almost disowned me. For me to sink this low when he was holding hands with his minx while running into the sunset...

Look what he did to me.

"No," my best friend said. "Look what _you_ did to yourself."

She was right. _I_ did this.

I was the one who chose to be weak.

I was the one who chose to suffer.

I was the one who chose to run away.

I was the idiot.

With that revelation, a wave of vigor rushed through me.

"I will not let this continue. Self deterioration was never on my agenda."

I am a female specimen after all. I am a woman; a damn independent woman at that. I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone to make me happy because I can do that on my own. I don't need anyone to support me when I already am. (Although, a little help from my friends and family would be nice.)

They say love conquers everything. They are wrong. I don't know who _they_ are. I don't _care_ who they are. They are wrong. Love does _not _conquer everything.

Love did not conquer _me_.

_I_ conquered love.

-:-:-:-:-

A/N: Guess who the characters are.


	2. The Idiotic Doll

The Idiotic Doll

-:-:-:-:-

A/N: There are four year gaps between each part.

-:-:-:-:-

_Pre-school_

I am in love.

I mean, I think I am. I am in love, aren't I? My friends said I was. My younger sister very secretively (she yelled "Onee-chan's gonna get married!" as I chased her all around the supermarket) told me so. Even my puppy seemed to know!

Oh but... am I really? I'm just four years old after all. Mommy said that only adults like her fell in love. Only adults can fall in love because falling in love is a serious business, she said.

So... am I really? But I can't be... I'm not a grown-up yet.

I don't even talk with the boy when it's breaktime, let alone play with him and his "manly" dolls.

Honestly, I don't even like him. Papa always said "Honesty is the best-" Um. What's the word? Po... Poti... Poci... Poli-

Policy! Honesty is the best policy!

But... I don't even know what 'policy' means...

"Oof!" Owwie. Someone pushed me.

He's standing in front if me, his action figure clutched between his chubby hands. Why does he even play with it? I don't understand why boys would pretend that the toys would suddenly have superpowers just because they want them to... It doesn't work that way... Only real superheroes have real superpowers.

"I'm sowwy. Ah you oh-kay?" he asked, but he doesn't help me up from the dirty playground dirt because his hands are too full of his precious manly dolls. Hmph.

I don't think he was sorry for one bit. He kept on pushing me but he never helped me up! He already pushed me two times a while ago and he said sorry too but he did not look like he was sorry!

Why did my everyone say that I love him? He's being so so so mean to me! Why would I love him?!

-:-:-:-:-

_Grade school_

"Hey, hey. I heard your one true love got punished by sensei again," my classmate giggled. Why was she talking to me? We've never talked before. Everyone usually avoids me.

Because they know I'm a freak.

"Who?" I asked, not looking up from my notes.

"Oh, pssh. Everyone in the Elementary division knows you've been in love with him since you two were babies," she giggled again, twirling a lock of her curly brown hair.

Ah. It's that guy she's talking about. Why would I be in love with the goofiest, most annoying boy in school? This girl must be crazy.

Instead of responding, I focus on my notes. The girl will eventually leave me alone if not paid attention to. All kids my age constantly want attention, but not me. I don't want attention.

"Hello!" a loud, super_annoying_ voice called out. "May I sit here?"

It's snack time now and I look up from my seat in the grass and get rewarded with a snot filled sight.

He's so gross looking. His light hair was spotted here and there with unidentifiable dirt, as is every other part of his body. His knees and elbows were covered in red, angry streaks and, ugh, his face and his fingers were fudged with - _ugh_ - snot.

Without waiting for my answer, he sits down beside me anyway. He smells like rotten sweat. Ew.

"Hey! I missed you!" he grinned after turning his innocent blue eyes toward me.

Oh, if only I could pull out those orbs and put them in a see-through jar and place it on a shelf so that I could stare at them all day. His luminescent blue eyes are so beautiful.

But that's illegal. And weird. And I'm sure I won't put up with his nonstop blabber mouth if he doesn't have those eyes.

"You talked to me less than an hour ago," I muttered between bites of my chicken and lettuce sandwich.

"That's still too long! I missed you I missed you I missed you!" he exclaimed, bouncing up and down, his infectious grin has yet to dissolve.

"Be quiet." Really. I can't believe I endure this torture just for those pastel blue eyes.

-:-:-:-:-

_Middle school_

"Who are you talking to?" snickered one of my tormentors.

"Where are your friends, huh? Why can't we see them?" laughed another.

"Why don't you call them to show them to us?" sneered the third.

I ignored them, as usual. It wouldn't do any good to acknowledge these neanderthals.

"Don't pretend that were not here!" One pushes me back to the wall, another throws the book I was reading, and the last forces my chin up.

"You think you're better than us just because some weirdos want you to be the star of their weird show?" she cackled. "Well you're wrong so don't go about acting like you're royalty."

"...What?" I breathed, finally snapping out of disbelief from their idiotic logic.

My confusion seemed to fuel their ire even more. I don't understand why they need to do this to me. I've never tried to anger them. I even make an effort to avoid everyone.

"You..." She doesn't finish her sentence. Instead, she raised her right hand up high, getting ready.

"Stop!"

But my savior was too late. The loud smack of flesh against flesh resounded throughout the entire room just a millisecond after the cry of objection.

The three scrambled after my savior shoved them away from me.

It stings. I think I have a cut from the ring my heckler was wearing.

He does not come near me immediately as he was still shaking with restrained rage.

"Are you alright?" I asked. The irony of the whole thing was not lost on either of us.

He sighed and finally stepped toward me rather than answering my inquiry. He fixed my hair and wiped the blood off my face. He was silent the whole time.

I have never, _never_ experienced silence whenever I was with him.

"Hey, let's go to my place! I want to show you the new action figure I got from my grand uncle!" he finally blurted out, a forced smile in place.

He was good at forcing smiles. Almost as good as me.

But then, when we were together, they were easily decoded.

"Sure. Let's stop by my house first," I forced a smile too, reaching out for one of his clenched fists. "We have cupcakes."

-:-:-:-:-

_High school_

"Oi, when are you going to attend school again?" asked a familiar baritone. The voice came from behind me, most likely the owner of the arms braced around my waist.

"Who said you had permission to touch me?" I hissed through my clenched teeth. This guy really doesn't have any idea how much his actions affect me.

"You didn't answer my question," he tsked playfully.

"You didn't take your hands off me," I countered, tediously focusing on the carnations I was watering.

"If I do as you say, will you answer my question?"

"Probably."

"If I do as you say, will you help me wil the Geometry homework?"

"Definitely not."

"Aw, pretty please?" He took the watering can from me to set it aside and stood in front of me. He gently laid his palm to my cheek and tenderly raised my head. I was rewarded with a stunning sight.

His eyes were as beautiful as ever. They were the same shade as the endless blue sky, promising wonderful promises I'm sure the owner would painstakingly keep no matter what. His light blue eyes were framed with equally light windswept hair. Having his hair like that suits him perfectly. I'm surprised that they look somewhat acceptable because I'm sure he doesn't know what a comb is. His plump lips were sporting a breathtaking smile instead of the usual cocky grin.

I think my heart skipped a beat.

"You look beautiful, as always," he murmured, tucking a tuft of my dark hair behind my ear. "It's like I have a life-sized doll in front of me."

"I certainly hope I don't look like one of _your_ dolls," I laughed, placing my hand on top of his.

"Definitely not," he mimiced, chuckling as he let go of me. He picked up the white, slightly rusty watering can and continued soaking the dehydrated flowers. "So, when are you coming to school again?"

_I don't know._ "Maybe tomorrow," I said in spite of the fact that every fiber of my being knows it is not so.

"You are a terrible liar," he whispered, facing away from me. Even though I can't see his face, I know for sure that his eyes are closed and his lips were mashed together. Even though his hands were angled away from me, I know that they were clenched. Even though he doesn't want to show that he's dissapointed, I know that he is.

"I know."

The deafening silence streched on and on and on. I wish that he would just open his chatterbox of a mouth.

He finally says something after two minutes of tense stillness, but he does not face me.

"How long will you be gone this time?"

"...I have to shoot next week's episode in an abandoned hospital located at the outskirts of Sapporo."

"Do you have to go?"

"..."

"How long will you be gone?" he repeated, turning around to face me with furious azure intensity.

_I don't know._ "Only a few days."

"You are a terrible liar."

"I know."

It was less than twenty-four hours later that my own personal pandemonium ensued.

"I sense only two prominent spirits lurking here. One is sucking the lesser spirits' enery force, while the other one is protecting them," I droned, punching my hands into the front pockets of my jeans.

Tuning out everyone else was an effective strategy when I was actually eyeing the malevolent force while these idiots frolicked about with their film equipment. This is so troublesome. I can't believe I agreed to doing this when I can be home right now with...

"And that's a wrap! Great job everyone!" A thunder-like clap signalling the end of the day, which is kind of apt because it's already way past sunset, and everyone was dead tired.

"Miss, you have a phone call. It's your mother."

My mother? What does she want now? It's bad enough that she's forcing me to do this. I bet she has another 'opportunity' for me.

"Dear, where are you?" asked the scratchy voice from over the line. "It's your best friend, honey. He was beaten by thugs after he bought something from a hewelry shop. He's currently in the operating room. The doctors say that he has fractured his skull and..."

I tune her out. I tune everyone out even as they ask me what's wrong, what happened, if I am fine. I don't know the answers to their questions.

It was the next day when the train ultimately dropped me at the Tokyo station.

Alone, I took a cab from my drop point to the hospital. I knocked a lady away from the vehicle a while ago. She sweared at me with three different languages.

Once we stopped, I threw my whole wallet at the driver. Once I'm out of the elevator, I threw myself at my mother. She was sobbing hysterically.

"Dear, you're too late."

_No._

"Dear, he's gone."

_NO._

"He left this for you."

A small thumb-sized fugure rests on my mother's outstretched hand. It was a doll wearing a traditional kimono.

It looks exactly like me.

"This was one of the things he was keeping from the thugs who k-ki..." Mother cries again.

_What's the other one?_ I mentally ask, not trusting my voice. Somehow, she heard me.

She handed me a necklace mutely. It had a simple ring as a pendant. The outside of the ring had no designs, no patterns. It was a simple band.

Inside, three words were embedded.

-:-:-:-:-

A/N: Who the female character in this one is pretty obvious, don't you think? I consider this story as a peek into her past, so does it count as canon? Maybe even canon-ish? The guy is an OC.


End file.
